Remember Me A Leo Valdez Fanficton
by 325270
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this, although I felt that this was kinda bad...:/ I might come back to this, though..


Remember Me; A Leo Valdez Fanfiction

{Disclaimer: I don't own anything- except for my OC and maybe the other made up campers- so, all the rights belong to Rick Riordan}

{Also a quick note that, I kinda switch between Mei's POV, and the Narrator's POV}

* * *

"It's me." Leo said, standing up. Mei's eyes widened, and slumped her shoulders.

After, Piper had been claimed- everyone kinda left early. There was nothing really to stay for after Jason had kinda destroyed the hearth. "My fingers are itching to kill." Clarisse growled lowly, as they were walking. Mei laughed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

In her peripheral vision, she spotted Leo talking with Piper and Jason, "Hey Clarisse, gotta go." As if Aphrodite anticipated this moment, Piper and Jason left Leo, making a perfect opportunity for Mei to talk to Leo. She needed to confirm these feelings, to make sure they were real, not just childish puppy love.

"Hey." she called, making Leo's head jerk up. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Mei."

"Thanks." Leo smiled wryly, it made Mei's heart flutter slightly. "Who's Olympian parent is yours?" the Son of Hephaestus questioned, raising a brow. "Oh, Ares.  
I am a daughter of Ares. Second in command in Cabin 5." She said with a winning smile, "Oh." Leo chided, his eyes widening a bit. The daughter of Ares broke into peals of laughter, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.- _Maybe_, if we get tangled in capture the flag, though."

Leo smiled, and scratched his nape. "Hey Mei? Would you like to-"

"MEI! C'MON! LOGAN WANTS TO PLAY MANHUNT!" Clarisse howled, all the way back from Cabin 5. Mei winced, and smiled warmly, "See you around."

Mei ran back to Cabin 5 and saw Clarisse waiting for her. "Logan says he's gonna take your backpack if you don't hurry up." Clarisse just shrugged. Rolling her neck, she pounced on her half-brother. "LOGAN! DON'T TOUCH IT! I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR FINGERS IF YOU DO!"

"Get off of me, Meimei!" Logan growled lowly. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" She screamed into his ear. "FINE!" He huffed curtly. "Logan's it!" She called, smiling.

* * *

After a nice typical game of manhunt in the Ares Cabin, Mei could barely sleep. She kept smiling, thinking about Leo. The Daughter of Ares flickered her gaze over to the window outside. A flash of bronze got her heart racing, her hands curled underneath the blanket.

She smiled softly, as she saw a familiar silhouette nimbly picking his way towards the dragon. Mei rolled to her left side and closed her eyes.

Being a demigod was cool and all- with similar personalities of your Olympian parent, and the combat training, whatsoever but sometimes the dreams are horrific.

It started like this.

It was dark and uneasy, it didn't feel welcoming at all. A shadowy figure weaved under the mist spoke.

"_Hello child of war._"

"And you are?" Mei snapped, a little annoyed. The feminine voice chortled, she hated it immediately.

_"Straight to the point, I'm impressed on how much you resemble your father. But unfortunately, you didn't inherit his physique."_

Mei growled. She hated when people questioned about her appearance, she wasn't insanely tall like Clarisse or Logan, but Mei peaked over most the Aphrodite kids by a foot or two.

"Oh, don't you start, lady." Mei sassed, glowering at the lady. The lady jerked her hand upwards and she went tumbling, an incredibly ugly figure loomed above her.

_"Get back!" _The lady hissed at the figure. _"We'll finish her off- in her own dreams."_

Clay people shot up, "Earthborns." She muttered. The lady and the giant figured disappeared, leaving her and the clay people. Mei patted her sweats repeatedly as she lets out strings of cuss words.

The Earthborns advanced, closing in. They all towered over Mei, carrying handfuls of rocks, and mud. The clay people left her to the last plan, she shut her eyes and her started mouthing words in ancient Greek.

A prayer.

She felt her back arch, and broke into a sly grin, "Thanks Dad, won't let you down."

Mei reached into her magical backpack and dug out her boar helm and sword. She quickly ducked under, and rolled. She tapped her pearly white watch as her special customized shield sprang into full size.

Mei felt extra confident with her shield, it was a gift from her dad when she got claimed. It was very similar to Percy's and Thalia's- so she been told.

She slammed her shield into Earthborn #1, and stabbed it as her instincts took over. The earthborn melted into a new layer of mud, which made it slightly hard to run in.

Body checking earthborn #2, she stood up and slit his throat.

A New Layer of mud.

Mei vaulted off of the floor, and landed on the second last earthborn. She wrung it by the neck and drove her sword in it's spine.

A new layer of mud.

She killed the last earthborn with ease, and before she realized it- the earthborn mush was now up to her chin.

Mei closed her eyes, and chided to herself. It's just a dream, this lady is messing with you. "Mei." Clarisse's voice called, entering her dream, "Mei!"

"MEI!"

She jolted up, "Clarisse." Beads of cold sweat gathered around her brows. "C'mon! We're gonna be late for breakfast." Clarisse smiled "We might have Capture the Flag soon."

"Okay." She croaked "You go first."

After all the Ares campers left, Mei had finished her morning routine. She fished out her sword and her shield, an uneasy feeling settled over her- there were bits of clay stuck on the blade and rims.

Mei grabbed her dagger, strapped to her belt and scraped the leftover mud off, it dropped to the floor and melted in a hiss. She sheathed the dagger, and headed out the door.

The weather was beautiful in Camp Half-Blood, she smiled and jogged towards the Ares table. After she burnt an offering to her father, she saw Leo standing next to the dragon, but she noticed something different- it had a pair of wings.

Mei and Leo locked eyes, as Leo winked. She looked down bashfully, and waved hesitantly- just before walking back to the Ares table.

* * *

A few days passed, and even though Leo wasn't here, her feeling grew more and more each day.

Leo, Jason and Piper had come back- Mei was overjoyed. After Leo had shown the Camp bunker 9, she went and talked to Leo.

"Hey Leo, great job on the quest!" I smiled, "Thanks Mei." Leo grinned, "Wanna see my ship?"

I eyesmiled, jumping on the inside "Sure."

We sat on the deck of the _Argo II._ Leo had filled me in on everything- Gaea or he liked to call- Dirt Face, Festus, King Midas, Ma Gasket and the cyclops. I was seriously enjoying myself.

"So..er..Mei.." Leo started, playing with a box that looked vaguely like a box of _Tic Tacs_. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I laughed, and shrugged, "No, never."

"Oh, then I was wondering..um if-if" Leo stammered, "If what?" I tilted my head to the side and blinked, "If you would like to be my girlfriend.." He breathed. I flushed, and smiled.

"Sure." I said softly, and we both embraced.

* * *

During Capture the Flag, Leo stood- guarding the blue team's flag.

I smiled softly, and brushed past the leaves, silently. This was the advantage of my size- stealth. I jumped down from the tree, folding into a pike flip. I drew my sword and grinned. Sprinting, I passed a couple hundred yards.

A few kids from the Athena cabin surrounded me, stopping me at once. "Hey Mei, did you know intelligence beats strength in the long run?" Riley smiled, unsheathing her sword.

With caramel locks, and bright emerald green eyes, she silently challenged me to a duel.

I laughed, "Zip it, Riley- _this_ ain't the long run."

I immediately clashed swords with her, then Riley thrusted her sword out, which I parried. Riley lunged, and I simply extended my sword- which met with the flat of her blade. I slammed the sword on the ground and grinned.

"Later, Riley!" I called over my shoulder, resuming to my running.

On top of Zeus' fist- the blue flag waved in the air, I grinned and skilfully climbed up. "Hey Leo."

Leo whipped around and grinned teasingly, in a way that made my heart jump ten times faster. "Hello hon. I'm afraid that I can't let you take the flag."

"Son of Hephaestus, I'm gonna take it and you can't stop me!" I smirked and lunged for the flag. Leo swung the sword faster than I thought he could, I flipped over the sword but unfortunately, I fell over the ledge.

"I'm so sorry, babe!" Leo called, running to grab my arm. I sighed, and latched onto the nearest thing my free hand could grab. Luckily, it was the edge of Zeus' fist. I swung my leg up, and pulled myself over.

"Oo-kay." I whistled and smirked "Let's try this again."

Now with my sword gone, I drew my twin daggers. I slashed, but Leo backed out- leaving a few inches between Leo's torso and the blade. Quickly disarming him, I laughed and pushed him down. "Told you, Leo."

I sheathed my daggers, and snatched the flag. The shaft felt natural around my fingers, like I was born for this. Technically, I was- being the daughter of Ares and all. I jumped down from Zeus' fist and retrieved my sword.

I sprinted so fast- it was comparable to the Nike kids' speed. Lots of the blue team troops trailed after me, I smirked- Good Luck. I chided to myself.

I was unstoppable.

Travis and Connor tried to test their luck- but I was quickly closing to the border.

One of the Stoll twins got to close for my liking, so I smacked his ankles with the flat of my blade- throwing him off.

Yelling greeted me straight in the face as I crossed the line. "WOO!" Clarisse howled, grinning from ear to ear.

The blue team's flag, bursted into a blood red shade, with a symbol of a boar's head on it. "Mei! Mei! Mei! Mei!" The Ares campers shouted, stamping their boots on the dirt ground- hollering at the top of their lungs.

I hugged my half-siblings, and smiled, "Thanks guys." Fist bumping Logan, I unstrapped my boar helmet. Leo trudged towards me with a wry smile, "Great job, War girl." He chuckled softly, walking towards me after the people left and encircled his arms around my waist. "Thanks. You too, MB." I said into his chest.

"Well." He let go, and scratched his nape. "I've gotta work on the _Argo II_" I smiled, and nodded. "Okay, Leo. Good Night." He lurched forward and slanted his lips on my temple, "Night."

* * *

After weeks of working on the _Argo II, _it was nearly complete, and soon Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth would be going to Camp Jupiter to get Percy.

The night sky was a violent shade of navy blue, no stars decorated the sky, but the moon was out, glowing a vibrant shade of silver.

I scooped up my backpack and drew a sword. Jumping over the land mines on the floor, I walked out to the cabin. I ran into the forest, it's pretty stupid to do considering the monsters lurking out there but when you're a child of the war god- you got nothing to lose.

I made my way to Bunker Nine, and saw Leo attaching celestial bronze plates to the sides. "Leo." I called, poking my head through the entrance. "Hey." He called, putting out the flames dancing on his palm.

"I brought you something, considering the state of the _Argo II_" I eyesmiled.

"Hm?"

I held out the sword.

"No! It's yours!" Leo refused, shaking his head like a kid. "So what if it's mine? I want you to have it!" I insisted, and smiled. Leo pushed the sword away.

"Leo! Just take it!" I snapped, "You're gonna need it!"

He shook his head, "I'm just the repair boy."

I laughed in disbelief, "You're letting this get to you now?!- When _Argo 2_ is nearly done? You're doubting yourself now?"

"You saw how easily you beat me in Capture the Flag last month, what makes you think I'm worthy enough of your swords." Leo sighed, and slumped his shoulders. "Leo." I pleaded softly, "I'm the daughter of the war god, I'm _naturally _a great swordsmen. I'm great with every weapon, that's it! While you have power of flames!"

"Besides, and swords are swords! I have millions of these things- literally!" I snapped, my voice rising in the end. "Leo, you're my boyfriend. The supreme commander of the _Argo II_. The only Hephaestus kid that has been gifted with fire powers in CENTURIES!"

"Here." I said, slipping the sword into his magic tool belt. "You deserve it, okay?"

I hugged him, "Thank you, Meimei." He whispered, hugging me back, "I don't deserve you." I smiled into his chest. "Don't say that."

For a bit, I watched Leo put the finishing touches on the _Argo II. _But, soon we ended up cuddling on the deck of the Argo II. I pointed at Festus, "He's now the mascot, eh?"

Festus blew a stream of fire, and made a bunch of rumbling, machine-esque noises. Leo whispered near my earlobe "Festus says yes." His voice was husky, which made tingles travel down my spine.

"How do you do that?" I said breathlessly, he turned his head and smiled teasingly "I'm a special boy."

I closed my eyes, and smiled warmly. "Yep, you are. A very special boy, if you ask me."

* * *

The Next Morning was quite hectic- _Argo II _was complete, they would be sailing off to Camp Jupiter.

The campers were helping the Hephaestus cabin load supplies onto the ship.

Mei's hair was tied back, her clay bead necklace hung out loosely. The daughter of Ares fixed her enchanted cap in the smashed mirror on the cabin wall.

She put on the most assuring smile an child of a war god could to send her secret-ish boyfriend away.

"Good Morning, Chiron!" Mei chirped, "Good Morning!" The centaur replied warmly. She jogged to the _Argo II _and waved at Leo, "Hey! You ready?"

He turned around, and his eyes sparkled, "Morning, War girl!"

"Ha ha, Machine Boy." The daughter of Ares said dryly. Leo grinned- he had a bit of machine oil on his shirt, dark rings around his eyes, giving this tired and gaunt feel, like he hasn't sleep properly in days- but yet at the same time his eyes were wide and alert like he was on a massive sugar rush.

Mei thought he could be any more cuter. She shook her head and clicked her tongue "ADHD."

"What was that?" Leo said, turning around. "Nothing." Mei forced a smile, and picked up at crate of nectar.

After loading on crates of nectar and ambrosia on the _Argo II_, Leo stopped her. "Yes, supreme commander?" She smiled mischievously. He brought out a sword and smiled, "Is that the one I gave you!?" Mei snapped, getting a closer look at the finely crafted sword. "No." Leo frowned, "Why would I do that?"

Mei ignored the last part, and smiled. "Thank you, Leo. I freaking love it."

"Well, I think it's time to board." Leo said in a monotone voice. Mei nodded.

The two walked to the _Argo II_ in silence. "Promise you won't forget me?" Mei bit her lip, as Leo handed her the sword.

Leo grew rigid.

_Seven Half Bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

**_An oath to keep with a final breath_**

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

"Mei." Leo sighed, "I don't think you want to say that."

"Well-" Mei choked, "Just- ugh! Will you remember me?"

"Fair enough." Leo shrugged, and hugged his girlfriend goodbye, for maybe the last time. Mei bitterly strapped the sword on her belt, and waved. She turned around and forced a smile. "Bye." She croaked.

"Mei!" Leo called, suddenly.

The son of Hephaestus scampered down the rope ladder and "I've been thinking and..."

Mei arched a brow "And?"

"I think we should break up."

The words came crashing down, just like her world at the moment.

"What?! Why?" Mei snapped, in denial.

"It's just..I don't know...if I die it'll be too painful to process, right?" Leo muttered, "So I'm softening the blow for you."

_Softening the blow? Softening the blow?!_

"How is this 'softening the blow'?!" Mei spat out, a little too harshly. Leo spun around, Mei swore it on River Styx that Leo's eyes were a cold, glassy gold instead of his usual endearing soft brown eyes.

He spoke in a cold, distant voice, "You won't understand."

"Of course not! Because you're speaking in fricking riddles!" Mei shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "You won't understand." Leo repeated again.

Mei growled, she was on the verge of drawing her blade on him. "Don't ever say that again, you hear me?"

Leo turned around, and climbed back up the ladder,

"Whatever." Mei heard him say, anger and distraught started boiling in her stomach, as if her ex-boyfriend, Leo Vadlez had set a blazing fire in there.

The gears turned.

Machines rumbled.

The warship sputtered to life and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

The week passed by.

It was pretty normal week, as if Piper, Jason, Leo and Annabeth didn't exist.

It was Friday night and the whole camp was gathered by the enchanted bonfire, a slim figure walked by the side of a centaur.

"Campers!" Chiron called, "Please welcome our new addition to the Camp! Son of Apollo, Kai Kim!"

Girls screamed, Boy mumbled and groaned.

"Actually sir..." Kai spoke, "It's Kim Kai. I'm Korean."

Mei nodded, she wasn't Korean- she was Chinese but she was pretty in touch with her Asian background.

"Would anyone like to show him around, after Capture the Flag?"

Hands shot up.

Mei winced, and put on her magical cap. It was a gift from the gods, it could not allow any eidolons possess her if she was wearing this cap, or let her be charmspoken.

Drew stood up, and poured every speck of charmspeak in her voice. "I will! I'm Japanese, my background is pretty similar to Koreans!"

Murmurs spread across the cabins, Mei sighed and raised her voice. "Shut it, Drew!"

"Um, Chiron sir- I would like that girl to lead me around." Kai smiled sheepishly. "Of course!" Chiron trilled, "Mei!"

"Yes." She called, "Stand up!" the centaur cried, she stood up and shot Kai a look. Mei glared at him, he just smirked.

Mei had to admit Kai was good looking, with clear skin and chocolate brown eyes very similar to her's, and lips that girls would die for.

But Mei refused that face- she refused anyone- she just wanted _him. _She just wanted Leo to Iris message her and say he was sorry- she would travel to the _Argo II_ and cuddle on the deck on the ship with Leo.

Simple.

Drew sneered at Mei, but she scoffed nonchalantly.

The daughter of Ares sat back down. "And now about the Capture the Flag-"

"I have a suggestion!" Drew cried, standing up. "Why don't we have Cabin 10 challenge Cabin 5? It'll be a purr-fect opportunity for the Aphrodite campers to show how much they improved in fighting!"

Clarisse snorted, "BRING IT!"

"Then it's settled! Aphrodite Vs. Ares! Pick your cabins!"

Malcom came to us at once, and talked with Clarisse. "Athena with Ares! Apollo with Aphrodite! Hephaestus with Aphrodite! Hermes with Ares! Hecate with Ares! Demeter with Aphrodite! Hypnos with Aphrodite!"

It was mad, campers stormed everywhere, shouting insults at each other.

BANG BANG!

Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, and everyone shut up. "Dionysus and Iris with Aphrodite!"

"Nike with Ares!-"

"No fair!" One of the campers whined, "Oh, zip it!" Mei snapped, "If you got a problem, complain to Drew who challenged us, Ares!"

"Then we get Tyche and Hebe!" Drew shouted. "Fair enough." Clarisse grunted, "Then we'll get Nemesis."

"Let the games begin!"

Lacy ran to Drew and hiss-whispered, "What were you thinking?! We'll get pummeled!" Drew smacked the side of her head, "Shut up, Lacy!"

Mei shook her head, and ran back to the Ares cabin to get her things.

* * *

With her armor on, and her electric spear cackling menacingly, Mei grinned. No way in the millenia that cabin 10 would freaking beat cabin 5!

"Remember! No maiming, or killing is allowed! All magical items allowed!" Chiron yelled. "Let the games begin!"

The entire Red team yelled a ferocious battle call that shook the others to core.

Riley pulled the straps of Mei's breastplate. "Psst."

"Hey Riley." Mei said, "Um..I'm kinda busy."

"Fine, whatever." Riley shrugged, "Let's go- You'll charge- I'll try and find the flag."

Mei grunted, silently agreeing with her. She saw Drew and yelled, "Oh, Drew~"

Drew whipped around, and snarled. "Run into Jennifer's spear!"

She ran,

ran faster than Nike kids-

And swung her spear.

It smacked Drew right in the chest, and Drew's knees buckled underneath her. Jennifer lunged at her, but Mei stabbed her shield, which made her stumble back. Mei smacked her watch, and her shield spiraled into full size.

"Rubber!" Mei snarled, and Jennifer's spear head slowly became a sickening charcoal colour. The daughter of Ares threw her spear, which automatically transported back to her magical backpack.

Mei drew her sword.

A metre long of deadly celestial bronze.

She immediately parried, Drew's sword. Mei spun around and slashed her forearm.

"No maiming!" Drew screeched, dropping her weapon. "Who cares!?" Mei called, smirking.

Mei raised her sword, and SNAP! broke Jennifer's spear. She sprinted into the forest, until a figure stepped out behind the trees.

"Mei?"

She turned around, and hissed.

It was Kai.

"Go away, Kai." Mei snarled, gripping the hilt of her sword. "No can do, Mei." Kai chuckled.

"Rubber!" She sneered, and the tips of his arrows turned into a neutral grey. "Go away, son of Apollo." The daughter of Ares sneered, Kai refused and left her no choice.

She lunged at Kai. She spun around and smacked the flat of the blade into Kai's chest, gold spots danced in her vision as unbearable blinding light shown. Mei ducked and rolled, she got up and parried his sword.

Mei swung, and intercepted his blade. Kai thrusted his sword, and her final trick. She met his sword with a force so hard that it snapped the celestial bronze blade.

"There." Mei said, eerily calm. She wiped the sweat beaded on her upper lip, and snarled at Kai. Mei spotted the flag a few yards away and broke into a sprint. While running she saw Riley, both her and Riley charged for the flag.

Mei tucked and rolled, and reached for the flag.

Both of them wanted flag, but as a daughter of Ares- she wanted more. Their hands touched the shaft and immediately got up. "Mei! Let it go! Intelligence beats strength any day!" Riley shrieked, pulling the flag towards her. "Riley, you know I'm gonna win this!" Mei insisted vainly.

"I'm a child of Ares!"

"So?"

"I always win!"

"Nuh-uh! Athena kids win! They have brains _and _fighting strategies!"

"So?! Max!"

A grey dead solider rose up from the dirt and pulled out his sword. "Jenette!" Riley screeched, and a great horned owl swooped in, "Girls, Please!" Chiron called, "Guys, are we really gonna do this?" Malcom sighed, running towards them.

"Malcom! Go away! Unless you want me to hack you into pieces like Zeus did to Kronos!" Riley theatened, "How can you, while you're doing_ this_?" Malcom snorted, gesturing Mei and Riley's tug-a-war.

Mei grabbed the shaft, and Riley stumbled for a bit, letting go the shaft and what would haunt her forever,

it fell into Drew's hands.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Drew screamed in joy, she got up from her squatting position, and tossed her hair, "You guys are pathetic! Aphrodite cabin still wins, even with Ares and Athena together!"

What Mei and Riley had been secretly dreading, had come true.

Drew ran passed the border and the fabric bursted into a vivid shade of pink, with a white dove. "Aphrodite cabin wins!" Chiron announced, in his usual dry, teacher like voice.

The anger and distraught from a week ago, churned in Mei's stomach. Her vision went red with anger, Mei's fist trembled. Her eye twitched in annoyance...and Mei ran off.

She ran into the arena, still livid- she managed to say a few words to the harpies to steer clear for a bit. Mei slashed and hacked at the training dummies,

Drew won.

Slash.

She freaking won!

Stab.

Twenty hell hounds surrounded her, eyes dripping with hot lava. The daughter of Ares smirked- there was two tiny scars on the biggest hellhound, no bigger than an inch- Clarisse and her had gone into the Daedalus' labyrinth, a few Summers before and when they were trying to find an exit, they got sidetracked into a lair of Kronos' monsters. Clarisse and her had sunk their weapons in the hellhound's throat so deep, it cause a scar to last- millennas and eternally.

"Nice to see you too." the daughter of Ares smirked, arrogantly.

Mei stabbed each hellhound in the throat, after they burst into dust, she sank down.

All she wanted was Leo to wrap his arms around her and cradle her for a bit, but he was flying the _Argo II, _off to fulfill the prophecy of seven- not to satisfy her selfish wants.

A chill rolled down her back tortuously, _Now he shall die, young hero.._

A new voice came, "Mei, that's not gonna happen."

Her eyelids flew open at the exact nanosecond.

"Go away, Kai. I don't want you here." Mei sneered, raspily.

"He's gonna go to Ogygia, and find Calypso- she's gonna fall in love with him- and so will he. Then he's gonna leave and swear it on the _River Styx_ that's he's coming back for her!" the son of Apollo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Mei eyed him carefully, "Kai- just leave me alone."

"Mei, I like you and can't you see that!? Leo has broken up with you and you can't stand that! I'm 100 times better than Leo! Does Leo have girls chasing him at his heels?!" Kai snapped, a bit annoyed.

"KAI! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the daughter of Ares screamed. Kai glared at her, his eyes firing up. He grabbed both her wrists and growled very lowly, "Mei- He don't deserve you-_ I do! _And even if you made him promise or whatever that he wouldn't forget you- HE WILL!"

"EVEN IF YOU STUBBORNLY DENY IT, HE WILL! " He yelled.

Kai threw down a golden dagger, and pointed at it angrily, "If you don't believe me, maybe this should convince you! Besides, he doesn't even remember you."

Kai stalked off, muttering curses.

Mei felt temptation crawl up her body, she really wanted to not believe those words- she resisted for awhile but when she felt her patience thin- she scooped up the dagger and unsheathed it shakily.

'Leo Valdez' was engraved on the hilt, Mei took a shaky breath. "Does Leo Valdez remember who I am?"

The blade of the dagger, rippled and showed his thoughts,

_And he secretly hoped that he would find a girlfriend that liked him for his personality and humor instead of his looks._

Mei was puzzled, she didn't understand this one...so she asked again "Show me the future," Mei spoke, "Show me what happens to Leo"

It swirled, and the scene changed, he was hovering with blades of celestial bronze spinning above him. Leo crashed onto the phantom island, on a pretty dining table.

_Phantom Island,_

_Ogygia!_

A very beautiful lady stormed out, with anger dripping from her eyes. The daughter of Ares rolled her eyes, and murmured "Show me something I care about."

The scene blended into the beach again, with sea green waves lapping against the sand that could of made nymphs pretty jealous. Calypso crashed her lips onto Leo's, as his celestial bronze raft floated off.

Mei felt her heart sink to her feet, as Leo swore on River Styx that he was coming back for her.

"So her really did forget me..." She whispered into the wind, she ran her thumb across the engravement and felt tears prick her eyes. Mei gripped onto the handle of the golden dagger and drove it in the arena's sand.

She sheathed the sword Leo gave her, and got up. The daughter of Ares spoke, "I promise myself, I shall never use this sword ever again, I swear it on the River Styx."

_Young hero, you should have died in your dreams and never woken up but now you shall face eternal sadness._

"You did this..." Mei growled, she turned away and ran back to Cabin 5, just to throw it under her bed. At this moment, Mei didn't care- she didn't care if the blade was now snapped in half, or the blade is a little loose. She didn't care, she just didn't care anymore.

She dug out the business card, they gave her when the visited camp a few months ago. the daughter of Ares grabbed her backpack and her cap and ran out of the Ares cabin. Mei ran to the weaponry behind the Athena cabin and dug out her cell phone.

"Hello, Thalia? This is Mei from Camp, I thought about it and..."

"I want to join the Hunters."

* * *

One year had passed,

"Wow, Leo. You finally have a girlfriend." Frank chortled, Calypso laughed and Leo's squeezed her hand, affectionately. "Took a lot of wooing, but Frank, hey- I'm the bad boy supreme! And ladies love a bad boy."

She felt her heart clench at the remark, but she didn't let it get to her. She looked away, and walked towards Clarisse, "Hey, Clarisse."

"Mei!" She called, eyes widening "I thought you like, died or something! Don't ever run away ever again! Chiron said it was for personal matters and all that, and he still couldn't tell me! C'mon, let's go back to Cabin 5."

"Yeah." Mei pursed her lips, "About that."

"About what?" Clarisse questioned, turning around.

"I've joined the hunters of Artemis." The younger breathed. For once, the counselor of the Ares cabin was a loss for words, "W-why?"

"I've thought about it, and I wanted to join. Scratch that, I needed to join." Mei shrugged, Clarisse swallowed and narrowed her eyes, "Is it about that Leo kid?"

"It's alright, Clarisse. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it. I've had time to think, and cool off and I'm totally fine." Mei concluded, calmly. "Okay." Clarisse gulped, "I'm gonna miss you, Mei. There's not gonna be anymore Saturdays out in the woods fighting monsters together, or Capture the Flag or-"

"Clarisse, I'm still your sister. Technically, half- but there will be some Saturdays- just not as often." Mei smiled softly, "I'm gonna miss everyone at the Ares cabin, but I have a new family now."

"Bye, Clarisse." Mei eyesmiled.

Mei turned around, with her obsidian black hair trailing behind her.

"Mei!"

"Kai?"

"Hey Kai." Mei smiled, "Wow! You've changed..._ a lot!_" Kai chuckled, "So, have you thought about my confession last year?"

the daughter of Ares smiled and bit her lip, "Kai, even if I did like you- I can't date you! I'm a hunter of Artemis."

"Oh..so is the no dating thing seasonal?" Kai asked, proudly and shamelessly. "Oh, Kai." Mei sighed, "Just as annoying as I remember you to be."

the son of Apollo grinned wryly, "You are always so nice to me, Mei." She clicked her tongue, "Ha ha."

"Okay, Kai- I've got to get going." Mei smiled, and jabbed her thumb at the group of girls in silver parkas. Just as the two were about to part, "Wait!" Kai called out, "I just wanted to say I'm also dating Drew."

"So?" Mei shouted back, "Oh. No _'Congratulations Kai, I wish it was me but I was too caught up with the ugly mc shizzle, Leo Valdez!' _Hmm?" Kai snickered, mischievously. "Gods, Kai! I don't even sound like that!" the daughter of Ares snorted. "Shut up, Jongina."

"Same old Mei." the son of Apollo chortled, she shook her head and walked to the hunters. Phoebe spun around and frowned, "I don't like that guy your were talking to, he kinda looks like _him._"

Mei clapped her back, "S'okay, Phoebe." She turned her head, and met the once, endearing deep brown eyes only to feel slight loathe. Mei lingered for a bit, and turned away to meet Thalia, "C'mon, let's get ready for Capture the Flag."

* * *

Leo felt a chill of uneasiness when he stepped foot onto Campgrounds, hand in hand with Calypso's. His eyes darted around constantly, like he had an extra large cup of coffee, with extra packets of _Splenda_.

"Are you okay?" Calypso said softly, "I'm okay, honey." Leo said, forcing a smile. "Alright then." She replied, turning away. "Wow. Leo, you finally have a girlfriend!" Frank chortled, cuddling Hazel. The son of Hephaestus gripped onto his girlfriend's hand a bit tighter, "Took a lot of wooing, but Frank -hey, I'm the bad boy supreme and ladies love a bad boy."

Frank shook his head, pecked Hazel's cheek. "Hey Leo, man!" Jason called, one arm around Piper. "It looks like you aren't the seventh wheel."

"Ha ha." Leo said, dryly. He exchanged looks with Calypso and smirked, Calypso opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She paled, and took a deep breath, "Leo, honey. Is- is that_ Percy Jackson?" _

Leo arched a brow, "Yeah, why?"

Calypso swallowed, "It's okay, now. Don't worry about it."

A chill ran down Leo's spine, like he was being watched, "It can't be Gaea. She's asleep." He murmured to himself. The son of Hephaestus slowly turned his head, and saw a hooded figure in a silver parka.

She had turned away, leaving him in the dark. "And then.." Calypso laughed, "Leo? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Leo asked, snapping away from the figure. "I said, are you listening to me?" Calypso repeated, a bit annoyed. "Sorry, hon." Leo smiled, pecking her cheek, "ADHD."

Calypso sighed, and smiled, she grabbed Leo's suspenders and reeled him in for a kiss. It was a typical kiss for Leo and Calypso- slow, passionate and chaste. He suddenly remembered that he had a sword in his tool belt, but the person's face that gave him it, was fuzzy- as usual.

It kinda happened a lot when he tried remember this person. "C'mon," Leo told Calypso, "I wanna show you the woods." He held out his hand, and smirked. His girlfriend laughed, and accepted it, "You're such a gentleman, Leo Valdez."

the son of Hephaestus cocked his head slowly, and his eyes widened. He had locked eyes with the same figure.

Electrifying,

Cruel,

Stone hardened

eyes.

His world came crashing down on him,

_"Hey! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?" _

_ She laughed, and shrugged, "No, never." "Oh, then I was wondering..um if-if" He stammered, "If what?" She tilted my head to the side and blinked, "If you would like to be my girlfriend.."_

"Mei?"

* * *

Hello! It's 325270 here, and I've finally completed this thing here, and gosh, this totally isn't my best work I've written before, but it's done. *tosses to one side of room*

I hope you've enjoyed reading this 3

~325270 ^^


End file.
